


Charisma is the fragrance of soul

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Porn With Plot, Scents & Smells, Shirt Porn
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	Charisma is the fragrance of soul

“Charisma is the fragrance of soul.” 

Tom hatte, ohne großartig nachzudenken, Anders‘ T-Shirt einfach zusammen mit seinen restlichen dreckigen Klamotten in seine Sporttasche gestopft. Es war Sonntag Abend, nach einem Trainingslager und Tom war vollkommen fertig. Eigentlich fühlte er sich eher, als hätte ihm jemand einen Vorschlaghammer über den Kopf gezogen, dies hätte wenigstens seine Trainingsergebnisse des Wochenendes erklärt! Wahrscheinlich würde er wieder nicht im A-Team landen und seinen Winter wieder im COC verbringen müssen.  
Als er die Turnhalle gerade verlassen wollte, entdeckte er Anders. Der Anblick des kleinen Blonden, der sich mit Daniel unterhielt ließ ihn die dunklen Gedanken vergessen und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Züge. Auch Anders und der fröhlich lachende Daniel, der gerade seine Sonnenbrille in seine Haare geschoben hatte und nun eine Hand auf dem Arm des kleinen Weltrekordhalters hatte, hatten ihn nun bemerkt. „Tschau, Tom.“, Daniel lächelte und umarmte den Älteren, während Anders seinem Blick auswich und er nur brummte und dem Mann, den er jahrelang als seinen besten Freund bezeichnet hatte, einzig knapp und mit rot befleckten Wangen hastig zunickte. Seit einiger Zeit, Tom wusste gar nicht wie lange es eigentlich war, schien Anders jegliche Berührung des Älteren zu vermeiden. Er errötete, wann immer Tom in seine Nähe kam und ging ihm scheinbar auch wann immer es möglich war, aus dem Weg. Tom, der nach einem kurzen Blick in das angespannte und verschlossen wirkende Gesicht des Jüngeren bereits wusste, dass er auch dieses Mal keine Antwort bekommen würde, erwiderte das Nicken nur knapp, bevor er eilig aus der Tür, hinaus in den Spätsommerabend floh.  
Ihre Zeit wurde knapp, das war Tom an diesem Wochenende wieder einmal klar geworden. Wie lange er noch die Kraft hätte, um sich zu motivieren und um immer weiterzumachen, wusste er selber nicht. Und, er wusste auch weder, wie lange Alex ihm immer noch die Chance in eines der Teams zu gelangen geben, noch wie lange sein eigener Körper diese Strapazen noch mitmachen würde. Und was käme dann? Klar, er hatte sich längst ein Standbein außerhalb des Springerzirkus geschaffen, aber dennoch wollte er diese besondere Welt noch nicht vollkommen verlassen.   
Nein, eigentlich war es Anders, den er nicht verlassen wollte.  
Wenn er gehen müsste, gäbe es für ihn keine Ausrede mehr, um mit Anders alleine in einem Raum zu sein. Er hätte dann keine Gelegenheit mehr, um seinen kleinen Weltrekordhalter ohne Scham beim Umziehen beobachten zu können. Nie wieder würde er ihn beobachten können, wie er verschwitzt und atemlos den Reißverschluss des Anzugs öffnen und dann das Oberteil abstreifen würde. Nie wieder.

Im Wagen zog Tom das eingesteckte, fremde Shirt vorsichtig aus der Sporttasche und betrachtete es einen Moment stumm. Es wirkte wie ein ganz normales Shirt, das normale Mannschaftsshirt, das sie alle Zuhauf besaßen und für das viele ihrer Fans sehr viel Geld bezahlen würden. Vor allem, da dieses hier vom kleinen Weltrekordhalter getragen worden war.  
Langsam fasste er das Shirt fester, presste seine Nase in den leuchtenden Stoff und atmete voller Genuss ein. Ja, es war seltsam und wahrscheinlich auch gruselig, aber er konnte nicht anders. Das Shirt roch nach Fanni, seinem Fanni, der ihn nicht mehr in seine Nähe dulden wollte und sich nun eher bei Tande und Forfang hielt und ihn die meiste Zeit ignorierte.  
Tom schloss die Augen und biss auf seine Lippe, um das Aufstöhnen zu unterdrücken, als seine Fantasie ihm plötzlich Anders‘ warmen Körper, der sich willig und fordernd gegen ihn presste, vorgaukelte. Tom fühlte sich, so gerne er es auch abstreiten würde, schon lange wie ein Teenager mit seiner ersten großen Liebe, dem ersten Schwarm, den man sein ganzes Leben lang nicht mehr vergessen könnte.  
Er schwärmte für Anders Fannemel.  
Wieder atmete er tief ein, inhalierte den Geruch, ließ ihn über sich waschen und seufzte zufrieden. Behutsam lehnte er sich in den weichen Ledersitz seines Wagens zurück und legte das alte Shirt auf sein Gesicht, so dass der Duft von Anders ihn vollkommen einzuhüllen schien. Und wieder hatte Anders diese seltsame Wirkung auf ihn. Als ob Anders ihn wirklich berühren würde, als ob die Hände des Jüngeren geisterhaft über seinen Körper streichen würden ... Er spürte die Reaktion seines Körper und stöhnte auf, als die Hitze des Verlangens in seine Lenden schoss. Unbehaglich rutschte er auf seinem Sitz hin und her, aber dennoch konnte er bereits seine halbharte Erregung spüren, die mit jeder Bewegung gegen den rauen Stoff seiner Jeans rieb und ihm ein weiteres Aufstöhnen entlocken zu versuchte.  
Widerwillig öffnete er die Lippen, wisperte Anders‘ Namen gegen den hellen Wagenhimmel und schob eine Hand in seine Hosen. Er musste sich hart auf die Unterlippe beißen, um nicht doch laut aufzustöhnen, als seine Finger erstmals seinen Schwanz streiften und über die Länge strichen. Tom schloss die Hand fest um seine Erregung, sein Atem ging bereits durch die bloße Berührung schneller und mit jedem der tiefen, fordernden Atemzüge inhalierte er mehr und mehr ‚Anders‘ ein und presste mit der freien Hand das Shirt fester auf sein Gesicht.  
Mit geschlossenen Augen konnte er sich die Szene förmlich ausmalen. Anders würde vor ihm stehen, er würde sich, mit fleckigen Wangen und dem leicht schiefen, divenhaften Grinsen zu ihm hinunterbeugen und seine graublauen Augen würden herausfordernd funkeln. Die pure sexuelle Spannung in dem Raum, wäre mit den Fingern greifbar und die Spannung zwischen ihm und Anders wäre schier unerträglich. Er wollte Anders und Anders … Ja, der würde ihn auch wollen. Dieser fantasierte Anders würde sich keine Sorgen machen oder würde begeistert von einem dieser komischen Models berichten, deren Iphone-Modellnummer mehr Stellen als ihr IQ hatten, berichten oder ihre Posts zeigen. Nein, dieser Anders würde nur Tom wollen, nichts anderes.  
Anders würde sich, so fantasierte Tom atemlos, während seine Hand über seinen harten Schwanz strich und die Länge massierte, auf seinen Schloss setzen und sich gegen ihn pressen. Er würde Anders riechen können, wenn er sein Gesicht in den warmen Nacken pressen könnte … Er würde Anders fühlen können, wenn seine Finger langsam über die schmalen Seiten streichen und schließlich die Hüften des Weltrekordhalters fest umfassen könnten, bevor er sich vorbeugen würde und Anders dann endlich auch fordernd küssen könnte.  
Toms Zunge glitt über seine Unterlippe, seine Gedanken weilten noch immer bei Anders und er meinte beinahe den hektischen Atem des Jüngeren spüren und seinen mühevollen Atem, der seine Ohrmuschel kitzelte, hören zu können. Und auch Anders‘ Zunge, die so perfekt in Toms Mund zu passen schien, meinte er geisterhaft spüren zu können.  
Es würde auf Sex hinauslaufen.  
Tom streckte sich und stöhnte auf, als er sich nun vorstellte, wie Anders sich langsam, so dass Tom würde zusehen können, entkleiden würde und sich dann nackt gegen ihn schmiegen und um Berührungen betteln würde. Lautlos bewegten sich Toms Lippen, als er nun den Namen des Jüngeren wisperte und seine Finger über den Körper, den er sich vorstellte, wandern ließ. Die Wangen seines fantasierten Anders würde sich in dunkles Rot färben und er würde sich auf die Lippen beißen müssen, um nicht immer wieder hemmungslos aufzustöhnen, während Toms Hände nun streichelnd über seinen Körper wandern, in den Spalt zwischen die Pobacken eintauchen und fordernd über den Eingang streichen und schließlich in den kleinen, vor Lust verspannten Körper des Jüngeren eindringen würden.  
Und schließlich würde Anders sich auf seinen Schoss setzen und er würde fühlen, wie er langsam in den kleinen Körper gleiten würde, wie Anders seinen Schwanz willkommen heißen, ihn empfangen würde. Sein Atem würde sich beschleunigen und alleine diese Vorstellung des schwer atmende Anders, der sich mit hochroten Wangen und die Augen geschlossen haltend, immer wieder rhythmisch gegen Tom bewegte, reichte für ihn schon aus. Wärme, nein flüssiges Feuer flutete durch seinen angespannten Körper, als er sich über seine Hand ergoss.   
Für einen Moment verharrte er still und lauschte auf Geräusche, die er sich nur vorstellte. So leise und unauffällig Anders in der Öffentlichkeit auch sein mochte, entschied Tom, während er noch ein letztes Mal über seinen zuckenden, noch immer harten Schwanz strich, so anders wäre er privat. Tom öffnete den Mund, inhalierte den Geruch von Anders noch einmal und stellte sich dann atemlos vor, wie er den orgastischen Schrei des kleinen Weltrekordhalters, der sich um ihn anspannen und ihn einengen würde, mit einem Kuss ersticken würde.

Sein Atem ging schwer, als er schließlich die Augen wieder öffnete, das Shirt nahm und noch einmal die Nase in dem duftenden Stück Stoff versenkte und so den verblassenden Traum noch einmal aufleben ließ. Nun endlich löste er den beinahe schmerzhaft festen Griff um seine Erregung, leckte seinen Hand sauber und versuchte gleichzeitig wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Auch seine Gedanken klärten sich nun langsam wieder und er begriff, was er getan hatte. Er hatte sich, wie ein frühreifer Teenager in seinem Auto, auf einem öffentlichen Parkplatz vor einer Turnhalle, einen von der Palme gewedelt. Nicht nur, dass er sich, wie ein frühreifer Teenager in seinem Auto, auf einem öffentlichen Parkplatz vor einer Turnhalle einen von der Palme gewedelt hatte, er hatte es auch noch zum Duft von Anders Fannemel getan.   
Mit dem Shirt von Anders Fannemel.  
Aber dennoch fühlte er sich nicht schlecht dabei. Zurückgeblieben waren nur ein warmes, glückliches Gefühl in seinem Bauch und eine klebrige, rechte Hand. Eigentlich fühlte Tom sich, wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich sein sollte, zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder richtig glücklich. Und das alles nur wegen einem alten T-Shirt und natürlich wegen Anders.  
Minuten später, als er sich endlich gefangen und wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, griff er noch einmal nach dem Shirt und betrachtete es mit gerunzelter Stirn. Es war vorher auch schon dreckig und verschwitzt gewesen, aber nun hatte es auch noch verräterische, weiße Flecken. Tom seufzte, zu gerne hätte er das Shirt behalten, sich weiterhin an dem Geruch berauscht und so Anders immer bei sich gehabt …   
Aber, so wie es aussah, würde er das Mannschaftsshirt waschen müssen und den Geruch so mit dem frischen Duft nach Waschmittel austauschen. Ein profaner Gedanke, der ihn irgendwie traurig stimmte. Ein anderer Gedanke, der dass er noch im Team war und somit weitere Shirts seines ehemals besten Freundes würde … entwenden können, kam ganz plötzlich und war fast tröstend.

Sein Handy, das vergessen in der offen stehenden Sporttasche auf dem Beifahrersitz lag, klingelte und genervt tastete Tom zwischen den verschwitzten Sportsachen herum, bis er das Smartphone schließlich gefunden hatte, „Ja?“ „Tom … Hast du vielleicht mein T-Shirt gesehen?“, Anders‘ Stimme, die laut und deutlich aus dem Lautsprecher klang, ließ ihn schuldbewusst zusammenzucken und sein Blick wanderte kurz zu dem zerknitterten, orangen Shirt auf seinen Schoss, „Nein. Hast du es etwa schon wieder verlegt, du Schussel?“ „Haha, sehr witzig ...“, Anders schnaubte und Tom lächelte bei diesem niedlich klingenden Geräusch, „Wenn du magst, können wir gemeinsam deine Tasche durchsuchen?“ Am liebsten hätte Tom sich, kaum dass dieser Satz heraus war, auf die Zunge gebissen, aber Anders lachte nur, „Ist das ein Synonym für Sex? Man Tom, sonst bist du so direkt ...Ich dachte, du würdest mich nicht wollen … Tom? Tom? Tom, was ist los? Tom, verdammt? Bist du noch dran?“  
Stumm starrte Tom auf das Smartphone und versuchte zu begreifen, was Anders gerade gesagt hatte. Er kniff sich in den Oberschenkel, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er nicht noch immer träumte und schüttelte denn den Kopf, „Ich komme ...“  
„Na, das hoffe ich.“, gab Anders lachend zurück und Tom fiel erleichtert ein.


End file.
